fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Example Character Page
This is in fact meant to be an example character page for those who need to know on how to create one, follow this example as it will mention a number of know-hows as seen below. Wikia Match-Ups * Insert a match-up here like this, example being fulgore vs wolverine History The history of the character will be mentioned in this section. Information Background * Age: This is meant to bring about the character's known age, if the character for some reason doesn't have an exact age, bring up the best possible estimate or otherwise leave it blank. * Species: This is meant to bring up the character's known species, most characters you'll see on this wikia are humans. Despite this, other species (mainly foot races) are known throughout fictional history. * Height: This is meant to bring up the character's known height, if the character's height is unknown due to lack of information, leave this blank. * Weight: This is meant to bring up the character's known weight, if the character's weight is unknown due to lack of information or has a ? mark in the case of some female characters, leave this blank or just put "Weight: ?". * Alignment: This is meant to bring about the character's alignment. As this is somewhat altered from the Dungeons & Dragons rule settings, their are nine alignments in total: Orderly Good, True Good, Discordant Good, True Orderly, True Neutral, True Discordant, Orderly Evil, True Evil & Discordant Evil. Most characters are bound by a single alignment, if for any reason a character has more alignments, a reason must be given on why. * Original Source Material: This involves the original source material on where the character first came to being from. * Composites Allowed: Unless for some reason a character composite actually dose contradict with original source material in most cases if not all cases, the composites from other sources will be mentioned on this section. If the character doesn't have any known composites then leave this blank. This mainly applies with certain abilities, equipment, faults, feats, immunities, resistances, and/or even weaknesses. Arsenal & Equipment * Feats & Stats * Attack Potency: In the case of attack potency as a feat measures how much energy of force can a character be able to dish out. This can vary in different ways which depends from one character to the next. If one character for example is physically weak but magically strong will determine how powerful the character is as a magic user via spells. Another way is if a character has psychic abilities that also determine attack potency if given the chance. It is worth noting that if a character's attack potency is calculated to be town level doesn't necessarily mean it would destroy a town, but rather, anything that goes below the required kilotons of durability resilience would eventually get destroyed if not get instantly destroyed when it comes to the specific attack potency in question (Attack Potency Feat) * Lifting Strength: In the case of lifting strength as a feat points out how much can a character be able to lift, keep in mind this can be comparable to pushing and pulling unless specifically mentioned otherwise (Lifting Strength Feat) * Striking Strength: In the case of striking strength as a feat points out how much physical force can a character be able to inflict against one's opponent. Keep in mind that Striking Strength may or may not be comparable with Lifting Strength as it varies from one character to the next (Striking Strength Feat) * Furthermore, the character also have strength stats as well, they describe the character's max potential (Strength Stat) * Below strength is speed, they describe how fast a character is, keep in mind there are different forms of speed that determine how fast a character can be in various different ways, attack speed, combat speed, flight speed, initiative speed, mobility speed, and swimming speed (Speed Feat) ** Attack Speed: In the case of Attack Speed as a feat, it determines the speed of the attack itself which involves how many miles per second can the attack go for. In math terms, it involves to convert the said miles per second covered by the distance of the attack and divide it by six seconds. This involves for close quarters combat as well as missile projectile combat. (Attack Speed Feat) ** Combat Speed: In the case of Combat Speed as a feat, it determines how fast a character's attack can land before the character's opponent dose. Be it in close quarters combat as well as missile projectile combat. Keep in mind that the speeds of CQC as well as MPC may differ from one-another, and while its worth pointing out that while Combat Speed could be comparable with Initiative Speed under the right circumstances, the same isn't necessarily true with the other way around which will vary from one character to the next. (Combat Speed Feat) ** Hitting Speed: In the case of Hitting Speed as a feat determines how many hits can a character land in just one second, which involves from close quarters combat to missile projectile combat. ** Flight Speed: In the case of Flight Speed as a feat, it determines how fast a character can fly, be it with wings or otherwise, keep in mind this only applies if the character is actually capable of flying, otherwise, leave this blank (Flight Speed Feat) ** Initiative Speed: In the case of Initiative Speed as a feat, it determines what course of action as well as what kind of reaction a character can take in a single six second round (Initiative Speed Feat) ** Mobility Speed: In the case of Mobility Speed as a feat, it determines how fast a character can move on foot (or on paw if the character is known for such), peak human speed is pointed out to be roughly 11 miles an hour, which should be the typical speed for peak human characters unless specifically mentioned otherwise (Mobility Speed Feat) ** Swimming Speed: In the case of Swimming Speed as a feat, it determines how fast a character can swim, be it underwater and/or otherwise which can differ from Mobility Speed, assuming if the character knows how to swim. Always keep in mind that peak human swimming is 5.53 miles an hour, which is without the aid of fins and body aids. The only reason to why to ever leave this blank is if the character actually can't swim as part of a weakness (Swimming Speed Feat) * Furthermore, the character also have speed stats as well, they describe the character's max potential (Speed Stat) * Below speed is durability resilience, this describes how much punishment a character can take before finally going down (Durability Resilience Feat) * Furthermore, the character also has the durability stat as well, this describes the characters max potential (Durability Resilience Stat) * This section involves comparable scaling, which could also be considered as equal scaling. Unlike feats, scaling applies when another individual who is closely comparable with the character in question on this page actually benefits from said other's feats and stats from. For example, Simon Belmont from Castlevania is closely comparable to Travor Belmont, who just happens to be capable of evading lasers thus resulting in an initiative speed scaling for Simon Belmont. Another example is Kasumi from Dead or Alive, who should be closely comparable with Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden in most cases as she benefits from equal scaling with him with the soul exception of the True Dragon Sword. It should be noted that comparable scaling can also be applied with resistances and immunities as well. * Below comparable scaling in this section is power scaling. Power scaling results when a character dose good on one particular feat as well as a stat, another character does better. For example, everything that the original Mega Man dose in terms of feats and stats, Mega Man X dose better as the latter receives valid power scaling from former's feats and stats. Another example is that everything Iron Man from Marvel Comics does, Ultron from Marvel Comics also does better, as he receives valid power scaling from his very creator's feats and stats. Skills & Experience * This mentions about the number of skills the character has accomplished over the course of the character's life, examples of skills involves being a master of the blade, a master of stealth and so on (Skill) * This section also mentions about experience on what the character has learned throughout the course of one's life, some of these experience could also contribute to the number of feats as mentioned above about what the character managed to perform throughout the course of one's life. It may also determine the overall level of the said character in versus debating (Experience) Resistances & Immunities * Resistances is what a character is capable of resisting and how long a character can hold until the character can't take anymore (Resistance) * Immunity is what the character is immune to, keep in mind immunity dose have limits which depends on the character's maximum potential (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * A fault is what a character is known to have and is something that could actually prologue the match-up if ever given the chance. One example points out is if the character is specifically known for arrogance can prologue the match-up between the character oneself and the character's opponent should it come to that. (Fault) * Because characters have strengths also means they also have either a weakness if not a series of them, this is something that actually could, if ever allowed the given chance, to actually allow the character's opponent to possibly export one's own weakness to earn the victory. One example to this is if the character has a weakness to mind affecting attacks could allow the opponent to actually incapacitate the character should the opponent actually have such ability. (Weakness) Videos Gallery Trivia *